The Juvenile Lawyer
by TheRequester
Summary: Sally learns what its like being a lawyer and detective. But add some Edgeworth to the situation and Sally is almost killed, kidnapped and traumatized, will she quit her job or go home?
1. Chapter 1

**Me own nothing! Don't ask, you should know that I don't even own anything, in fact I don't even own this account. Its not mine, its TheRequester's account. She's just letting me use it, just a fancy way of saying "I'm using it it, I didn't steal it."**

**...**

**No, this is really my account. I totally didn't steal my own account, that would be stupid, right? Right? Anyway, Mia Fey came back to life and Maya is very playful for some reason. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The New Lawyer, Sally

In the Academy of Law, an under-aged girl past the test to become a lawyer. She was about the same age as the young Pearl Fey, named Sally, she was impatient but can figure out many things on her own. Sally wore a blue dress going down to her knees, wearing a dark blue vest and blue boots. and was currently in the middle of investigating a crime scene about a dead body. A women was next to a tall building and blood was splattered everywhere.

"She must've commit suicide, it explains why she is next to a tall building. " said a female cop next to a man witting notes down. A TV network, 24/7 News was filming the whole scene.

Another female cop was examining the body with Sally, "Its explains why she's under the roof of the tower. She must've jumped off."

Sally was touching the body with her bare hands to feel any strangling marks, or scabbed holes, "No, ma'am." she said.

"What makes you so sure?" said her mentor, Mia Fey. "Show us what evidence you have found to be sure she din't commit suicide."

She turned the body over to show them two stab marks, "See here? Two stab marks showing us that she didn't jump off."

Mia already knew that piece of evidence, she smiled. "Good job, Sally. Mrs. Ally," she turned to the cop, "Take this body to experiment her blood to see if she was poisoned or something else."

"I was gonna say that, Mrs. Mia." She saw some of the officers take away the body into an ambulance truck. "Mrs. Mia?"

"Yes, do you have anymore things to say before we head up to the court?"

Sally crossed her arms, "When can we meet Mr. Phoenix Wright? I've always wanted to meet him, and you being my tutor, I can be as great as you two. So can we meet him, please?" she had her hands clasped together begging Mia to do as asked. The mentor looked at the news reporter blabbing away, not even looking at them anymore.

"I guess we can, lets hurry to the court before we miss him." She grabbed the little girls hand and opened the door to the back seat, letting her sit int. Mia then started to drive a short ride to the court, "Sally?"

"Yes?" Sally had her hand close to the window now looking at Mia.

"Why do you think the murder put the body over by the cliff?" she already knew the answer to that one.

Sally looked at Mia in the top mirror where it showed Mia's face, "Its simple. The murders wanted people to think she jumped off the building."

"Sally, we're here." Mia unlocked the door and opened Sally's door to let her out. The little girl grabbed her backpack, and followed Mia to the inside of the Court House. Sally stood next to Mia when they were in the elevator, "Hey, what are you going to say to Phoenix when you meet him?"

"Uh..." Sally looked up into the ceiling and spoke, "Well, I guess I can say what I've learned so far about the investigation to him."

"That's good, come one." she held her hand, Sally saw that many people and cops were around the room. She got a little shy but still looked around for Phoenix Wright, but he wasn't here. "Don't worry, Sally. Tomorrow, Mr. Phoenix will help us on our next investigation."

"Okay, is there anything going on?"

Mia looked at the board that scheduled for cases, she had another one in an hour and a half. "I'm sorry, Sally. But I have a case in the next hour and a half, you're going to have to go home."

Sally looked disappointed but didn't whine about it, "Okay, bye Mrs. Mia." She started to walk away but she turned back smiling and shaking.

"What's wrong?" Mia saw Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey walking by, "Oh, Sally. Come on, he'll be happy to meet you." Mia and Sally walked up to the two and waved, "Hi, Phoenix and Maya. How are you two doing?"

"Oh, Hi Mia." said Phoenix whiled putting a bookmark in a page of his notes.

Maya waved, "Hello, sister Mia." she looked down to Sally patting her head. "Who is this lil' cutie?"

"Oh, this is Sally. She's the young graduate from the Academy of Law, I'm sure she'll be happy to join you for the investigation tomorrow."

"Oh, well I hear that you are an amazing graduate, Sally." said Phoenix kneeling down to her size.

"Yes, Mr. Phoenix." said Sally pulling out her note book, "Can I read you what I've known so far about the investigation?"

"Sure, let me hear it."

She nodded, "Okay, well I know the woman did not commit suicide but she was stabbed twice. And I think that the murders wanted us to think that she jumped off the roof and just bury her." she cleared her throat, "When I was examining the body I noticed that her hand had some cut marks on the inside, it was a piece of the knife that may have stabbed her."

Sally pulled out a plastic bag with a tip of a knife, Mia raised an eyebrow even she didn't know about the knife.

Phoenix and Maya looked surprised, no wonder she was a known graduate. "Wow!" Maya cried, "Its gonna be great working with you, Sally! You're gonna be a great lawyer!"

"Thanks, Maya Fey. I'm glad to work with you, so. What did you think of my investigation, Mr. Phoenix?"

He put his hand on his chin, "I do believe that she may have not fallen, but was murdered. Sally, why would she have a knife in her hand if she didn't stab herself?"

"Because they want you to think she stabbed herself before falling, right?"

Mia shook her head, "I see where your going, Phoenix."

"What?"

Maya was thinking about it and saw where he was going, "Oh, she tried to defend herself!"

Sally joined in on her idea, "Then she must've accidentally stabbed herself and fell off."

"No," Phoenix smiled, "If she fell off trying to defend them, why is there a tiny picec of knife in her. They murders wouldn't get down in time to break off a tiny piece and put it in her hand, Sally."

She looked uncertain, how could she not even think about that? "Oh, well then maybe she uhh..." Sally stared at the floor, then sighed in defeat.

Mia put a hand to her shoulder, "Its okay, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Anyway, I have another case to solve, Phoenix can you please have her stay at your house until I'm done?"

"Sure thing, Mia." said Phoenix as he let Maya take her hand and he took the other, "Come on Sally, lets have some fun."

"Bye, Mrs. Mia." she looked back then left with the two. Mia left with Egdeworth to solve the case, but kept a distance.

The trio walked out to Phoenix's van and got in, they were heading to his house where Maya and him lived. Sally eyed it carefully, loving the color of the roof, red. Phoenix let Maya take Sally's hand and run in before him, there was lots of room then a hallway leading to stairs. "Okay girls, you can play around, I'm going to drink some coffee." he left to the hallway leaving the girls alone.

"Hey, Maya?"

She smiled as she was picking her up, "Yes, cutie?"

"What are we going to do?" Sally had her thumb in her mouth, it was a terrible habit she picked up.

"Well," Maya looked up in thought then said, "We could braid our hair, play some board games. How about that?" Sally nodded and they went to the hallway. There Phoenix was drinking some coffee with his jacket off, reading and sitting on the couch. He had his legs crossed and noticed the girls. "Hey, is the attic open for us?"

"Yeah, but don't break anything that's fragile. " he looked at Sally, "I want to see you right quick, Maya you can bring the toys here." Sally came down and went to Phoenix. The older girl just left skipping out the room.

"What is it Mr. Phoenix?" he pulled her on his lap and set the coffee down on a table.

"Sally, you don't have to all me Mr. Phoenix, just Phoenix."

"Okay, Phoenix." Sally swung her legs impatiently wondering what he called her for.

"Anyway, when did you and Mia start investigating cases?"

The little girl thought for a moment, should she tell him when? Or not, but deciding lying wasn't a good idea she came clean. "This is my first real case, no one listened to me for the first one." she laid her head down on his chest.

"Cool, do you know Edgeworth?" he quickly changed the subject because he thought he heard sniffling.

"No, why? Is he mean?" Sally indeed had tears slowly running down which she wiped away.

Phoenix heard Maya coming to the room, "Hey, guys. Aww, is she tired already? I thought we were going to have fun, Sally."

"Maya, she's like nine. Of course she'll be tired from all that thinking and investigating. Put the toys back in the attic, maybe tomorrow." Maya sighed, she had two buckets of toys and dragged them upstairs.

"I'm tired..." That was Sally's last words before drifting to sleep.

Many hours later the doorbell rang, Sally was on the floor with a blanket, Maya was practicing rituals upstairs and Phoenix was reading the papers about the woman's murder. Her name was Susana Williams and she was 24 years old, she was a kind but impatient lady. When he heard the doorbell he got up, picked up Sally and came to the door. It just happened to be Mia Fey who was standing with some papers about Sally and her short past.

"Oh, hi Phoenix. Was she any trouble when she was awake?," Mia took Sally and put her coat over her.

Maya came down sliding on the rail, "No, sister!" she jumped down, "Sally was mostly asleep, what happened. Was it Egdeworth again?"

Mia sighed, "Yes, he just knows how to push people's buttons, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said crossing his arms. "He knows how to hold up cases for longer than they need to be, just to get us in trouble."

"I know, he can be a pain sometimes. But I guess Sally and I will see you tomorrow, bye Maya and Phoenix."

"Bye, Mia." both said and closed the door.

Mia set Sally down in the back and started to drive to their home, she carried her young student in. Mia tucked her in bed and turned off he lights and left. She thought about how Edgeworth held up the whole case almost to another day if she hadn't have shown everyone the evidence. He was getting better and she must train Sally to not be stumped by that or else everything could go terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I feel like Phoenix was a little too soft in that one part, come on you know which part I'm talking about. I haven't played a Phoenix Wright game in years so I have to remember their personalities. OR, you could tell me in your reviews! Yes, reviews, that would be very, very helpful. See that little button that says review, please do! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Edgeworth

**Me own nothing! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Stupid Edgeworth

Sally woke up the next morning, she got dressed in the same outfit as yesterday. _Today was the day!_ Sally thought, _I'm gonna work with Phoenix Wright! _She went downstairs to see Mia left a note on the table:

_Dear, Sally_

_Sadly, we cannot work together because I have to solve this case early in the morning. I have made you breakfast and will be back around 2:30 pm. Do your investigation work and play around for a while, then we will go meet Mr. Phoenix to investigate the murder. If I am gone longer than expected, call Mr. Phoenix so he can pick you up, I will be there by then. Please do not go anywhere outside the house or answer the doorbell, I'm sorry its like this._

_Mia Fey._

Sally glared at the note, "Just lovely," she said trying to keep her anger in. "She's gone and I'm alone." She walked up to the refrigerator and saw leftovers of pancakes and eggs. "No, I don't want to eat pancakes!"

Sally closed the door and walked to the desk with some investigation papers about the murder. She looked and thought about it, _Maybe she, did jump off to protect herself from the murders. Or! Maybe she was pushed or something._ After an hour of thinking she sat down and laid down, but someone rang the doorbell. "Really?!"

Sally got up and went to the peephole, it was a man with grey hair and a violet suit. "Who is it?"_  
><em>

"I am Edgeworth, I've come here to talk to Mia Fey. Is she available to talk to?"

Sally gulped, this was the guy Phoenix was talking about, he hated him. "No, she is not available, sir."

"Okay, ma'am." She heard footsteps leaving the door and she slid down from the down the door breathing with relief. Sally slid down the door and began to walk when she heard another knock, "Who is it?"

"Hello," he had a British accent, "I wish to speak with Sally Mikes. I am from the Academy of Law and would like to give you a chance to solve a case."

"But I already am," she didn't know why she said that and wanted to slap her face.

"But, Mrs. Sally. You can solve it on your own."

Sally quickly opened the door only to see Edgewoth smirking at her ignorance. "Edgeworth!" she said in an evil tone, Sally glared at him balling up her fist.

"Well, you say my name like its a bad thing, Sally." he smiled and walked in.

"Get out of my house, Edgeworth! You can't just come in." she grabbed he arm and tried to pull him to the door.

"But it isn't your house, its Mrs. Mia's."

"Its OUR house, stupid." Sally pouted, crossing her arms and blocking her path. He simply pushed out the way and sat down, "Sally, how much have you figured out? You know, about the investigation."

"Like I'd tell you, Edgeworth." she said his name in an evil tone. That irritated Edgeworth greatly but ignored her.

"Come on, I'm a nice guy. You can tell me, Sally."

She was smart, he was trying to trick her into saying all the evidence. "You know, I figured out that she committed suicide. "Sally was a good liar and he was obviously taking in the information, "I talked to some of her friends and they said that she was talking about suicide so she first stabbed herself and then jumped off."

Edgeworth had a notebook writing down information then asked, "Anything else?"

She shook her head, "No, but then you walked into my house." Sally crossed her arms and shook her head. "I could call the police on you for that! Now get out and don't tell anyone about what I said to you."

Edgeworth got up from the chair and walked to the door, "By the way, do you really think Phoenix is a good man?"

This angered her, of course he was a good man. He solved crimes and got the bad men or women in jail! "Of course!"

"Ah, I see that you are wrong, Missy." He knelt down to her size, when she looked away he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Phoenix almost got the wrong person in jail, it was the victim all along and if it weren't for me, she would've got death as a punishment." Sally covered her mouth, _Phoenix couldn't do that! _"He wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yes he would, Phoenix is an amazing manipulator. Don't trust him, Sally. He could try to get you arrested."

"You need to leave, Edgeworth!" she saw him stand up and leave. She hated him, he was her enemy and she would never help him. Good thing she lied.

It was only 1:55 and Mia still hasn't come back, the note may have said that she would come back at 2:30. Sally sat down on the couch watching movies about crime and drama. But it wasn't enough to keep her thinking, _Phoenix must've made a mistake, he wouldn't just send them to jail to kill them, even if it was the victim. _

Sally started to color a picture of all four of them; Phoenix, Maya her and Mia with very detailed sketches. A knock came to the door, was Mia back already? Sally just groaned, she was sick of hearing the door get knocked or rang. She walked over to see Phoenix and Maya instead, "Hi, Sally!" Maya said and put the girl in a chocking hug.

"Let her breath, Maya." Phoenix said taping her shoulder.

"Okay." She set her down letting her grab the stolen air.

"Hey, guys." Sally said slowly regaining her lost oxygen, "What brings you here?" They laughed together, "What?!"

"Sally, we're here for the investigation about Susana Williams and her death. Where's Mia?"

"Oh, she went early to the case in the Court House. Hey. Why don't you come in?"She opened the door wide enough for them to come in, it was 2:20 and she only had to wait ten minutes. They sat down and Phoenix read the paper Sally wrote;

_1. She did jump off _

_2. She failed to defend herself_

_3. She was pushed_

_4. She ..._

_5. She..._

_6. She.. _

_7. *blank* _

Sally didn't put anything else. "Sally?" asked Maya showing the paper to Phoenix, "Where's the rest?"

She put her hands in the air, "I had a headache so I took a nice break, you know got so sleep. Then he came..."

"Who?" Phoenix asked looking up from the paper.

Sally winkled her tiny button nose, "Edgeworth."

"What?! Why didn't you say something, Sally?" phoenix asked in shock.

"I was tricked! He said he was a man from the Academy of Law and said I could solve a case on my own. I promise."

"Now you're making up stuff, Sally."

She looked shocked, "But its true, I wouldn't lie to you!"

Maya looked as pitiful as anyone could as she watched Sally get the lecturing of a lifetime, "I find that hard to believe, Sally. Let's just rack our brains about Susana's death."

It killed Sally to see him so disappointed when she told him the truth he didn't believe. Sally just wanted to cry and run away, which is exactly what she was gonna do at night time. When Mia came home, she saw Phoenix leave with Maya. "Sally, why did you lie to him? He's sensitive when it comes to lying."

"I'm telling you the truth! I was tricked, Mia."

"You weren't even supposed to answer the door, and call me when Phoenix was here. Why disobey my orders?" she crossed her arms.

"I-I." Sally just walked to her room and packed a suitcase. She planned to be gone a long time and not come back unless she was forgiven. She pretended to sleep when Mia opened the door, Sally took this chance to climbed out the window with her suitcase and land on the floor, "I'm not sorry, you didn't believe me when I told the truth."

She started to walk, she was going to go to cousin's cabin, it may take a day or two on foot but she knew he could keep a secret. She knew it was 60 miles away, she was smart enough to wear a jacket and shoes but she had on Pajamas. Sally walked into a back alley where she would stay for the night and then leave again, hoping not to get kidnapped.

She couldn't sleep so she continued to walk the long way, it wasn't until she noticed that there was a bus stop nearby and ran to it. Sally sat down and checked her phone, "Too many texts messages to read right now, oh here's the bus!"

"Hello, where do you need to go?" asked an old bus driver opening the door for her.

"I need to go downtown, if that's not too much trouble." she climbed on.

"Alright sweetheart, we won't get there until morning so make yourself comfortable. "

"Thank you," she put some change into the bucket and sat down in the first seat. "Its gonna be a long ride."

The bus was driving very fast for he liking but did not question it, Sally fell asleep laying down on the green chair using her suitcase as a pillow. The bus driver and some passengers saw how adorable she looked when asleep, like a little angle exhausted from flying and playing too much. Sally had her knees pulled closed and hands in little fist, her little curved nose made her look more adorable. She breathed a small melody, the cutest part about her being asleep.

Sally's brown curly hair was over face when she woke up, still five stops before downtown. She looked up to see the same woman driving and smiling when she woken up, "Hello, how many stops before downtown?"

"Five more, sweet heart. Everyone said you looked so peaceful when you were asleep, like a little angel."

Sally rolled her eyes, smiling, and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess."

"You did!" she was a little more focused in talking then driving, "It was as if I were seeing my own children at your young age, but I'm too old to have anymore."

Sally shook her head, "You not old, stop saying that about yourself."

"Well, I guess your right. Well, two more stops before downtown, kiddo. I suggest you take a bathroom break while you can."

She saw there were still people getting in and out when she came back from the bathroom. She changed into a lavender dress and purple boots to go along and a pink bow and vest. Sally sat down, arms behind head, looking out of the window of the bright warm sun.

"Alright, downtown! See you soon, kiddo." Sally picked up her suitcase and went out the isle.

"Thank you so much ma'am." she walked down the stairs to see she was nearby her cousin's cabin by the Shinning Mall. "Alright, I'm coming cuz Lee! It won't take long, I promise." Sally walked down the sidewalks all over town, she almost stopped when seeing the water fountain with staircases around it, sparkling in the sun.

She saw a small pond with ducklings swimming around trying to catch the big fish and toads. Oh how she wanted to play around but could do that at her cousin's cabin and he could take her anywhere she pleased. "Almost there, cuz Lee. I'm coming to see you."

Sally finally made it to the door of the big cabin by the mall and knocked on the door. She couldn't wait to see his face when he told her about the adventure she had when coming to see him and how long it took. Only she hoped he would be very happy and excited to see her little beaming face.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet any Phoenix Wright friends can guess what happens in the next chapter with Sally being gone. It doesn't take much to figure it out, use your imagination! I have it and you do too!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Missing

**Me own nothing! And yes Sally has brown curly hair by the way, and no Lee is not the Lee you're thinking of. He is Cuz Lee not Rock lee.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Missing

Phoenix woke up the next morning from his alarm clock, "Stupid thing!' he mumbled. He did his morning routine and picked up a newspaper from the floor-

**Yesterday morning, 3/27/09 at 7:30 am, a young girl has been spotted to ride a bus and leave for downtown. She had gone to Bus 356 at the time of 9:30pm and seen in downtown at 8:00am. **

**"I didn't know why she wanted to go alone to downtown," stated the old bus driver, "I only took her there because I thought her mother or father wanted her to learn to take a bus on her own."**

**The policeman replied, "Why would you think that two parents would let a ten year old girl on the bus alone? They clearly would have rode with her and not leave her by herself."**

**The Bus Driver answered while stuttering, "I used to do that with my children when they turned nine years old. And by the way Mr. Policeman, she is nine years old not ten.''**

**"Then what is her name, miss?" The other policeman said.**

**"Her name is Sally Mikes, sir." **

**"How do you know her name?" **

**"I asked her, is that a bad thing?" **

Phoenix spat out some coffee on his white T-shirt, "Day off my-"

"PHOENIX!" Maya said running to him, "I have bad news!"

"Me, too. You say your first." he grabbed a napkin and wiped off the coffee stain, but it did nothing but make a bigger spot.

Maya quickly got a cold water and started to rub off the stain, "So i noticed something was wrong when I was talking to my sister, she was worried about leaving the house right?"

"Yeah, get to the point!" Phoenix said biting his thumb with worry. _Was Sally really stupid enough to runaway on her own all because of a stupid lie? What is with kids and not wanting to take their consequences these days? I guess no one would but she is old enough to understand. _

"Well, she couldn't find Sally this morning at all." Maya finished washing his shirt from the coffee spill he jumped up.

"I knew it, Maya!" he shoved the newspaper in her hands, she read it and gasped covering her mouth. He put on the blue shirt and a red tie, "Yup, that's Sally alright. Hopefully Mia can get the murder down while we go and talk to this bus driver about why she took her.

"But read this, Mr. Phoenix Wright!" her voice sounded stern and pointed to a piece of evidence.

**This concludes that there may have been a kidnapping, the policeman saw a man in a violet suit and grey hair walk in her house and leave with a notebook. He appears to be who we all refer to as Edgeworth, a lawyer for the courthouse. **

**"I just made sure she wasn't home alone, sir." said Mr. Edgeworth. "She is nine years old, after all Mr. Policeman and with Mrs. Mia Fey gone to the courthouse. She is going to take a long time with this investigation about the murder. She and I are good friends and I would do nothing to hurt poor, sweet, and adorable Sally. So, I went to check up on her and make sure she was safe." **

**The policeman glared. "Then why did the neighbor say she looked unhappy to see you when you came to her door and enter her house?" **

**"I figured it was because she is still angry with me because I forgot to take her to her favorite theme park, Roller Costar Party Land, that was about month ago, sir. "**

**"You are off the hook, for now. We will find out why she is missing and why she is missing." **

**"I thank you, Mr. Policeman. I will be on my way now.''**

"So maybe Edgeworth did trick Sally into thinking that he was a man from the Academy of something..." Phoenix sighed and let himself listen to her lecturing, "...you know Edgeworth would do something like this, Phoenix. Of course she would have fell for a trick like that, she's nine and naïve!"

_She's the one to talk, _thought Phoenix rolling his eyes. They got to the jailhouse to see and ask questions to the bus driver, but Maya was still talking. "Alright, Maya! You win, but now we have to ask the bus driver about Sally."

She sighed and sat down with Phoenix by the window, with the speaker, showing the driver in orange, unfortunately she was arrested for kidnapping a child. It doesn't seem correct that she would kidnap her and didn't find her in the bus, but they still arrested her. "So, ma'am? Why did you even take her to downtown?"

The old woman looked at the lawyer, "I just did my job, sir.'' She looked as if she didn't care about getting in or out of jail, she looked very innocent to be in jail. But looks could be deceiving, very deceiving.

"Uh huh." Phoenix said, "You really wanted to get rid of her because you took her there." Maya was glaring at the hostage and Phoenix, both of them were the reason she was gone and maybe doesn't even know where she's going in downtown.

She glared, "I took her there because its my job, sir. I wasn't just going to leave her in the streets at nighttime!" The elderly woman slammed her hands on the desk from rage.

Maya and Phoenix quickly saw a pattern for her answers, "I see it was only your job I see, as I look on the schedule for bus stops..." Maya said holding a pamphlet with bus numbers which made the driver shudder. "It says that bus 356 has downtown stop the next day and the girl still happens to be on their. "

"Yeah? What about it? I did my job and took-"

Maya seriously got tired of hearing about the job and stuff and interrupted her on purpose. "But!" she sighed, "It says that buses do not take over night rives, so the child wouldn't have stayed there."

"Right," Phoenix said, for once her let her do the talking on her own, "Then where would the child go?"

"I-I-uh...!" The driver stopped sweating and smiled brightly, "She was at the hotel in stop 35! I waited the next day to pick her up, you see!" Now she truly was sweating and turning red from worry and anger.

"Oh really? Because it says stop 35 is the stop for downtown." Maya said shoving the paper in the window to show her.

Phoenix added more evidence, "We all know she's at downtown right now and the police are looking for her, but." he tapped the paper, "the nine year old would be tired and go to sleep and since we all know that buses cannot go on overnight shifts, where did she go?"

"Uh... Like I said a hotel, not on um... stop 35...sir." the bus driver covered her face and used her nails to put pressure on her face. "I-I took her to my house...to..."

"M-ma'am?" Maya said taking a step back, "Are you okay?"

The woman lifted up her face, covered in blood spots and scars that may never heal in a long time. "THAT"S IITT!" she slammed her arms on the window screaming and crying, "I TOOK HER TO MY HOUSE SO SHE HAD SOMEWHERE TO STAY! SHE WAS ASLEEP AND I TOOK HER BACK THE BUS! SHE"S NOW IN DOWNTOWN, BUT GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE HER PHONE, I USED IT TO MAKE AN ALARM CLOCK AND FORGOT TO GIVE IT BACK. I EVEN KEPT IT TO PLAY WITH IN MY FREE TIME," she got quiet, "Tell her sorry, for taking her to the house...for me." she fell down to the ground.

"Okay, then. Let's go Maya, we've got to find Sally and bring her home!" But he sound of banging brought their attention, the bus driver was choking herself with a plastic bag.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" but she collapsed on the floor and had a horrible death.

"She killed herself." Maya said with no emotion, "Just we expected, right Phoenix?"

"Yup, let's go find her." They walked out of the jail while an ambulance came rushing to the finished scene.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the shortness but that is how long they will be from now on, don't' expect any from Spring Break! I'll be at camp, and school work get's in the way,too!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Me own nothing! Its about time I got this story on track, now I'm starting to regret writing others...oops?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>The Sister

Sally tried opening the door, where was Lee? She came all this way to see him (and was mad at the others for not believing) and was on a bus overnight, the least he could do was be there. And where was he now? Probably somewhere playing catch with his new German Shepard, "LEE! Where in the heck are you? I rode a bus here AND lost my phone, please let me in!" Sally grabbed her suitcase and walked to a nearby hotel building.

The fact that an old lady was the at the desk made her shudder a little. The bus driver DID creep her out a little, but walked up anyway. "Now what can I do for you sweet young lady?"

Sally asked, "Um, I'd like a room please. Fifth floor and a good view, but may I ask you?"

The lady grabbed a key labeled B-4, "Yes, dear?"

"Well," she started, "You look a lot like a bus driver I knew."

"Oh!" said the lady handing her the key and holding her hand out for money. Sally pulled out her credit card, lawyers got paid a lot of money when they solved a case and Mia always shared half. "My older sister used to be a bus driver, but then she got into jail last night and died!"

Sally gasped, another case to solve, and on her own. This was her chance, "What? Why?"

"Well, because she kidnap a girl that was 9 years old named Sally." Sally's eyes went big and swallowed hard, "Oh, she was such a sweet young old lady but then that girl had to come on the bus! Anyway, how old are you, Missy?"

Sally gulped when she asked her age, "Ten."

The lady nodded slowly, then put out a hand for her card, "And name."

She was having no hard time coming up with a name, it was that easy. "Michelle," Sally took out cash instead and put it on the counter. Sally walked out to the elevator ad stood away from the door. On the ride up, Sally thought to herself _She knows me, but I lied. Nothing to be afraid of, right? _When Sally got out, the old was standing outside making Sally scream. "O-old lady?"

"Why hello, Michelle. I was just going to be leading you to your room, come along." her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind at all," Sally lied but walked with her. _Okay, this lady is getting creepy already. Let's just hope she'll leave me alone now. _

"Michelle!" she called after opening the door, "If you need anything just call me on the phone on the wall and have a great stay here."

"Sure, bye!" Sally quickly closed the door and set suitcase on the bed and looked out the window, "Nice view for the fifth floor, now I want to go swimming." When she walked outside to the pool behind her was the old lady, "AAHHH! What are you doing here?!" she was so scared that she fell in the pool. She was also hoping to swim alone since this is her first time in a bikini.

"I'm just coming for a swim, you know." she had that creepy smile again.

"Shouldn't you be in the counter area?" Sally was lowering herself down in the pool, maybe if she drown the lady would leave her alone.

"On break," the woman dived in the pool and stayed underwater. Sally started to swim around away from the lady but suddenly she felt a hand pull her down, she started panicking and losing air. She didn't realize the hand let go but she was still struggling for life until she was pulled out-by the lady!

"AHHHHHH!" Sally swam away for dear life away but she was on the other side of the pool. Sally almost thought that drowning herself was a good idea. She got out the pool but the door closed and the light went off, "Ahh!" she tried to run but was grabbed and something was on her mouth, she couldn't speak! "Mmmm!" She felt cold metal on her hands connected with a chain, "Mmmmmm!" tears formed in her eyes.

"I know you killed my older sister! Sally Mikes, pathetic." who you thought was an old lady was actually a woman wearing fake makeup.

"Mmmm!" Sally cried once more but it did nothing to help her.

She pulled the chain and Sally tried to get away, "You are going to live with my sister, get that ugly girl?" Sally's hair was all over her face from being wet and fighting away, "Stop fighting!" She pulled harder but the child was stronger than she looked and was pulling for life. "STOP FIGHTING ME! YOU _ARE _GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!"

Sally finally got the thing in her mouth out and stood her ground, "No! I won't stop fighting you for every second of my life! I will keep fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting you until you my heart explodes!"

"You will die, Sally Mikes!" she said her name in a mocking voice. She grabbed the thing and place it back in her mouth the hit her head, "Listen, here. I will be back to get you to accept the price of hurting my sister..." she locked the chain to the ground, "In case you get any ideas."

Sally pushed the thing out her mouth after many attempts and started to bite the chain, she no promises. She sighed in anger and stepped on the chains and pulled hard. She was pulling hard to brake the chain, hands bleeding and pupils going small, her wrist was in a lot of pain but she didn't stop. Finally she got them off knowing that she would have scars on her arm, quickly she slowly walked out the opposite door the sister left from. She used the elevator to her room and picked up her suite case, changed into a white dress and white hat and left the door in a sprint.

When the sister returned to the room where she had had Sally and she was gone. "Oh, she's gone! Why that little-" out in anger she shot the walls and pool then went to the counter. The sister grabbed a suit cased, packed it up and left the door before leaving a note to the other employees.

Sally continued to run and didn't plan on stopping either, she found another bus stop but wasn't taking any chances. Then she saw a phone on the ground, "That's my phone!" she turned it on and saw fifteen missed calls, both from Phoenix and Mia. She walked down the street with many other people, but saw a place to sit at.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" said a somewhat familiar man.

"Edgeworth!" of course, she said it in an evil tone. She knew he hated that and smirked when he looked angry.

He pinched his nose, "Look, you're on thin ice with everyone. Unless you want to land in more trouble I suggest you go to Phoenix right away,"

Sally hid her wrist behind her suit case, "No! If they heard what happened to me I'll die." She stood up grabbing her phone and dialing a number, "I gotta go." with that she ran away.

Edgeworth was irritated he grabbed his phone and called Mia, "Mia, I have found Sally in Downtown right now on the big field. You might as well come down before she gets any farther from here." He smiled and walked the opposite direction Sally went and got in his car.

The child had no idea where to go so she took the bus, Sally was now traumatized of buses, hotels, and women pretending to be old ladies. She was close to panicking and almost considered going home, but she was going to get through the bus. Right? Sally was doing just fine until the bus stopped moving, she then quickly hid under the seat from fear.

"I'm sorry for the stop," said the speaker, "but the bus just broke down."

Sally let out big breathes of air and stayed hidden in hope that it would start again. No luck.

* * *

><p><strong>...I don't like seeing people get kidnapped.<strong>

**Review and piece out!**


End file.
